(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a method and system for intelligent computer keyboard illumination.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Submitted under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Illuminated keyboards are known. For example, Gil-Gomez (U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20070132735) discloses selectively illuminated keyboard systems and methods.